Session 40
Members *Bob *Henderbeard *Fitz *Grimweld The Adventure We started off curing the town of Kafari. It dod not go well for the leader of that rtown either. He is now dead, and the four dwarven towns are all now under one banner. How will you unify the Morin and Tamar tribes? Moving on to Tulara, Bob tirelessly cured and rid the town of pests. He went on a spend spree and got come very nice 11 foot long poles. You never know when you will need that extra foot you know. You also picked up some nice loot from Rolg. (Please check the loot page (or leave a comment here) and claim the items you picked up.) While in that town, Bob did get upset that another dwarf tried to take credit for curing the town. You also heard rumors that it was Layel who caused the plague, but were able to go and interview her. Back in town Rolg mentions that Vanderweer should be replaced and Tasil installed as the new governor. Grimweld was quick to make that change. He salso gave 20 gp to the poorest dwarf in town. That night was very lively in thye Rusty Nail Tavern. All the shop owners had some nice shiny new coin to spend, Rolg had cash to spend, and even Aborra, the poorest of the dwarves, had money to spend. On the way to the High Temple, you came across a small Taldor raiding party. Henderbeard nailed them with a fireball, and Fitz finished them off with another. The last one living was intimidated and finally killed. At the High Temple, you passed the test of strength and the battle with Chaos Beasts. Then you were initiated into the temple of Tito. Bob and Grimweld failed the final test and were put on trial. You realized the nature of the test, and finally were admitted. Next session you will be shown to Tito's resting place. You also got a letter from Qesnef. He is enjoying his time with the dragon. Carnifex Clues Learned #Glory to the redwood for its tree door will lead to a secret of seven realms (unknown song in the Encyclopedia of the Bards) #Insanity remains when the level of magic encompasses all that was ever learnt before. I, myself, and others such as Carnifex have been afflicted with this utter folly.. , (Life of Prince Moriem) #All is not what it appears to be. Light remains after darkness, life springs forth after death, hope subsists after oblivion. This, my son, is a universal law affecting even the seven realms. (Lord McGregor’s eachings, engraved skull XXVII, dated 1090) #Of all the constructions I have ever seen, never did I find such a fabulous map. The architecture of Castle Carnifex defies even the mind of the cleverest dwarf. (Life of a Castellan, by Hippolito de Fedorias) #In the realms of the outer planes exist things of power unspeakable. I once envisioned a fortress of flames ... One must not linger in such dwelling. (Dreams and Nightmares, Vol. I) XP Session XP: 14,000 Total XP: 217,000 Current Level: 15 Loot Collar of Umbral Metamorphosis Belt of Battle Belt of Many Pockets Monocle of Perusal Gauntlets of the Master Strategist